


Madie my only, please dont leave me lonely.

by RestlessCancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are original poems I wrote to a beautiful girl because I don't know how to flirt, but I think I know how to romance. Madie is the name of the girl I wrote these about. I had to choose a fandom so I just started typing in Poetry and it got tossed in this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madie my only, please dont leave me lonely.

Flushed and frozen I watch you from across the room.  
Over you, no dark clouds dare to loom.  
Your eyes sparkle like sapphire  
Undying  
Outlasting  
To drown in that sea of blue I do aspire.  
Listening to your voice, I will never tire.  
The strength your words instill  
Are basis in my will.  
I will not fall  
As long as I am the one you call.  
When I am alone your voice sings in my mind.  
As long as I can hear your sweet voice, I'll be fine with being blind.  
After all, they say love is blind and deaf. 

Though I have abstained,  
This idea long ago obtained  
Has been held in my head.  
The desire has spread.  
Infectious  
I fight the urge to come close  
And try to take a dose  
Of your sweetness  
To taste the completeness that lies on your lips.  
Your words of hope  
Inspire me to do more than simply cope.  
I want to thrive.  
I want to dive  
into the deep end.  
I want to see what's around the bend.  
If you're what's waiting on the other side  
Then I will definitely be going for the long ride.

Looking at you, I know that salty tears  
Could not stain your lips with fears.  
The bitterness could never take the sweetness from your lips  
Nor taint the intimate tenderness of my hands on your hips.  
Take me into your arms.  
Assure me that we will be safe from harm.  
Our world will never be tainted  
By the pain and darkness the world would have it painted  
If you let me be your architect,  
I will build you a city free of any defect.  
I will go down on one knee,  
You just wait and see.  
I will ask you out.

You know,  
even after finding out that you're not ready,  
I still have hope.  
You are still the most beautiful person  
I've seen so far in my life and  
I have seen a lot of beautiful people.  
Know that and be proud  
of yourself  
and your beautiful body  
and luscious mind  
that sends me spinning.  
Driving me insane,  
wanting to get inside of it  
and know you  
like no one else.  
My desire will not fade  
but it will be contained  
if it is what you desire.

Let my words show you a side  
that you have yet to reveal  
chosen to hide.  
Your beauty is unmatched and transcendent  
As if you were sent from heaven, a God's descendent.  
Your strength is that of immaculate levels.  
The kind in which my weakness revels.  
My darling do not dismay  
because you find my affections are ones you must delay.  
I'll still be waiting ever after for your favor.  
For its luster and love I will one day savor.  
For now I will wait as my flame burns wildly  
and my words come to you mildly  
To inspire your heart  
To never break apart.  
Though you cannot say that blessed yes,  
I will not dismiss or think of you less.


End file.
